Super Smash Mash, A behind the scenes!
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: Have you ever thought of Smash behind the scenes? Maybe. Announcer is here! M for adult content, swearing, and SSB gore.
1. Intro!

Have you heard of SSB4? Have you ever wondered what goes on behind the scenes? Well, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I, THE ANNOUNCER, BRING YOU THE SECRET LIFE OF YOUR FAVORITE SMASHERS! IN THEIR HOME LAND OR ELSEWHERE, WE SEE THEM ALL! READY?! 3….2….1…

(Suggest who you want, but I'm starting with Fire Emblem.)


	2. Ike

It's a nice day in Ylisse. Y'see, Grima, once defeated, all evil washed away, and it was revealed to everyone that she was anthro dragon with a sweet yet seductive personality, a big bust, and what really made the guy's jaws drop is how she wasn't wearing anything. Afterwards, Naga joined in with her anthro form. Grima is more jagged and spiked, with dark scales, a purple underbelly, and purple eyes, as well as a thick set of thighs to comment her breasts. Naga, on the other hand, had a big rear with hips to pack, white scales matching a light blue underbelly, grey eyes, and a smoother appearance. The adventures were over, but the team was not done: they would protect, care, and mess around. The team: Ike, Marth, Lucina, Vaike, Henry, Robin (Male, black, short, messy hair, face is the kinda emo one with marks near his eyes, voice #2), Roy, and a few others, such as Chrom, Lon'qu, and Anne. Ike often led the team, Marth other times if Ike didn't. Ike, today, was walking around outside Ylisse with Robin (Named TFP) and Roy. Roy held a Steel sword and his infamous blade, the Sword of Seals. Ike had nothing but Ragnell, but he WAS Hero class at max level with almost all attributes except magic capped. TFP had one of every tome, ancient types of course, and a Levin sword. He currently had Mjolnir equipped. They, of course, got bored of just standing, and discussed the new tournament, which would have every character, past and present, fight in it.

"So, who do you think will place?" Ike asks modestly. He wins every time, but this year he'll have serious competition: Snake, Master hand will show up at the end of course, with crazy hand and the master core, as well as Giga bowser. However, he wins mostly because of his skill.

"We have a bigger roster this time, many new challenges. That shulk fellow, he might be more of a challenge." TFP thought aloud. He rarely ever went below 5th, but he never got any higher.

"I'm gonna at least get to second! No way they can beat me now!" Roy gleefully chimed in. He joined Smash recently after his invitation finally arrived, and he had added a few enhancements to his SOS to prepare for it.

"Yeah, well, when you get spaced by Marth, you'll get no sympathy from me" Ike added, knowing full well Marth had better range options and speed in attacks than Roy. Flare blade and those smash attacks do well though.

"Shut it! You KNOW my buffs are there!" Roy whined.

"You mean the one with a nerf? Yay! Two more hits! Not like they change damage." TFP chuckled, Ike laughing too.

"Roy, we know you're capable. Just try hard, ok?" Ike says to Roy.

"Ok, I believe in your word, Hero of the Blue Flames."

….

IKE, versus, Rayquaza!

"Ohhhh, dear. I didn't expect that." Ike mutters.

Rayquaza! Very powerful, fast, and defense is amazing, but she has one stock due to her special state. Same moveset as bowser, except down special is Hyper Voice, much like a very toned down version of the Off Wings, side, is Flare Blitz, and up is like Extreme Balloon Trip, while neutral special is Hyper Beam, a lot like Palutena's laser beam, except weaker. She always had THE most massive crush on Ike, and it was showing. Her gaze looked nervous, as she offered her claw out to him. She was named Kat, and had a love for cuddling, affection, humor, and fairness, as well as a huge fear of ice. The stage is Arena Ferox, Omega form.

"H-hi..I'm Kat" She nervously stuttered.

"Ike, greetings." He shook her claw with a tender grip, firm but not harsh.

"Any customs y-you brought with you?" She asked.

"As always" He replies.

Ike! Champion and admired by all! Close Combat, Smash Counter, Aether, and Furious Eruption are at his disposal, along with a high attack and speed, a measly +6 defense added with his +42 attack and +34 speed.

I hate to break the conversation up, but it's my job.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"Best of luck" Ike quickly says.

"GO!"

He doesn't hesitate to let her strike first, to which she goes for the hard side smash: A brutal claw swipe. A brutal smash counter follows, lacerating her arm wide open. She roars loudly in pain and blasts Ike with a Hyper Beam, to the crowd's amusal, dealing 30% and scorching Ike. He gets back up, no problem, and jumps over to her neck. She attempts to perfect shield, but it fails as he deals shield damage to her with his back air, before swiping at her shield twice with a down tilt, before leaping again as it breaks from his neutral air. He lands on the ground and watches in anguish at her pathetically short battle basically just ended: Her shield stun lasts a full minute. Ike draws his sword back, grinning. "Prepare yourself!" his signature finishing move, Furious Eruption, was underway. He walked next to her and started charging. Now is a good time to mention she has HP, not Stamina%. She watches in horror as the sword plummets down, and her vision fades as the flames erupt. She wakes up a few seconds later in the Respawn Room, a basic waiting room.

"AND THE WINNER IS….IKE!"

"I fight for my friends" He says, sword perched on his shoulder.

Kat, disheartened, was still glad to know she got to feel the power of her idol. She started to slither away when she heard him.

"Would you mind staying a bit?"

(Whaddya think? Tell me which emblem character should fight who next chapter...an OC? Genderbend? Roy will lose his first match, but the others won't. Thanks for reading, see ya next chapter!)


	3. Roy

Roy was soooooo tired. He had stayed up all night training, his SOS lucky to have infinite uses, as he very well wore out his own practicing room. He knew he should rest, but how? He was so excited he could barely stand still. He barely ate breakfast without belting out all his combos, he was so enveloped in his upcoming match that he actually cut his eggs with his sword! He sparred with TFP and literally knocked the Levin blade out of the grandmaster's hand, and didn't even notice when he was hit by an Elthunder. He was too jacked on adrenaline.

…...

ROY, versus, LUCINA!

Roy is stock, Lucina has Dolphin slash and Effortless blade, +23 in speed and defense, with +12 in attack. Roy has +30 in all stats.

"I cannot lose, I hope you know" Lucina introduces herself on that note.

"And I hope YOU know, that for those who I must protect, I mustn't lose!"

He draws his sword of seals, as she draws her PF.

THREE….TWO….ONE…..

GO!

…

It was barely a fight. Lucina had him juggled the whole time, he couldn't escape, not really. He DID nearly win, Flare blade and blazer assisting him, but a well-charged Shield Breaker ends the battle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had it!" Roy yells.

He dejectedly heads out, back to his castle.

"I must train harder! I have to! With IKE!...once he gets done talking with that snake girl thing...ech, dragon?"

He didn't notice Grima watching him.

*Hmmmmm...that boy is pretty weak on his own. I could certainly fix that ~*

Meanwhile, Marth was working with TFP on some moves.

"Do you think Roy is alright? He lost pretty bad." TFP wondered.

"Roy must be really sore, but he's a good sport. He'll be fine." Marth replied

Roy was, in fact, more than fine. He was determined and eager, but he still didn't have the abilities he wished he could. Marth had a better recovery, Ike had a better counter, Lucina had a better-ranged sword. He had the better neutral special, and side wasn't that bad, but overall, he was under average in his aspects (due to this universe taking into account his form in FE). He hears a light voice humming near him. He turns to the voice and sees Grima, wearing a light black dress as usual. The two get along well enough, but her teasing sometimes annoys him, especially when teasing he 'gets his fire powers from his hair'.

"Hey Grima, what's going on?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing, I wanted to make sure you were doing ok." She says sweetly.

"I lost, whatever, big deal! I have more matches." He says with vigor.

"Well, I had a deal for you...about your stats."

He trips running to her after hearing that statement.

"What?! You can change them?...you could've told me that earlier :T"

"But then I wouldn't get a really sweet deal!"

"Fair enough. What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I'll make you permanently faster and stronger, your sword too, IF you can go a whole night. Just you, me, my room ;3"

His expression was quite the poker face until he realized that if he did this, it's good for him too ~

"Ok, challenge accepted!"

"If you lose...I'm gonna have EXTRA fun with you." She says slyly and in a sultry tone.

Good luck, Roy.

We see TFP, picking between Levin sword and Mjolnir as his electrical magic, when he hears Naga approach. She basically gives him the same offer. And he's gonna have even more fun than Roy, most likely, because of his strategies on EVERY playing field ~

(Chapter three is here! Any OC requests, please have at least the special moves. Thanks, and see ya around!)


	4. TFP-Roy

(Thank you to Foxden the Pirate, for your OC. This was Foxden's character, and credit to him for submitting.)

TFP had gone the whole night with Naga, and yes, Panne was fine with it. He had been married to the Taguel for two years now, and she usually dominated him once a week, not able to contain her animalistic nature. They had three children now, one a Sorcerer, another a Dark Knight, and the last and youngest one an Assassin. Panne just wanted to make sure no matter what, he knew he was HERS. Which was quite obvious, if she was cuddling him and someone opened the door, she'd hiss and bare her fangs. No one wanted to mess with the max-leveled beast. But in any case, TFP now had a slight ability to predict attacks before they happened, both mentally and physically, as well as a higher dodge speed, reflex, and speed. He was in the arena, fighting against some pokemon soon. He chose Mjolnir as his lightning tome, 25 uses before recharge, really powerful...Bolganone as his side special, Grima's tome as his down, and Naga's Tome (A teleport that heals) as his up. He waits, and soon spots his opponent: a shiny female anthropomorphic greninja. Named Blackstar, she's extremely fast, her double team extra-lethal with her high power. She's quiet, calm, observant, quick to adapt, yet shy about herself, and flirting or compliments can distract her. Her tongue can be used for an infinitely-lasting grab. She also had large breasts and quite a big rear too, with a curvy figure, and a beautiful face, unusual for a pokemon. She looked at TFP shyly, while he smiled at her. When Panne said "Don't hesitate with your opponent ;3", he didn't know what she meant. He did now.

"H-hey...what're you doing here so early?" She asked shyly.

"Assessing the battlefield, of course." He responded.

She nods and twiddles her webbed paws before the announcer started counting down. She bolted at him one the count of 'GO!', to which he dodged to the left.

"Nice speed". She blushes at the compliment, before firing a water Shuriken, stopped dead by his shield.

"Hm, good damage, readouts said that would've hurt had it hit."

She blushes harder and tries a shadow sneak, but he sets up a down smash, so she moves it farther, teleports, and grunts in frustration.

"You have a sharp eye, but I have a sharp mind." He was getting to her, and easy too.

"S-stop flirting with me!" She exclaims.

"Why not? I shouldn't deny attention from such a lovely amphibian." He winks, and that drives it home. She lunges her tongue at him, it wrapping around him, and she pulls him to her.

"Look! You wanna mess with me in that way?!...I...uh…..do you want to go on a date?"

She seems calm yet a bit squirrely.

"Why not?" He said, smiling lightly. She squees in reply and teleports him and her away, leaving the match as a No Contest.

…

Roy is practicing after his night. He now has a boost in power, defense, range, and luck, after his night with Grima went well. He was, however, sore because of it. No matter! Small matters haven't held him back before, such as a few years ago…

….

It had been but a few days after Grima's defeat. Roy was only 16 at the time, about this time period of 5 years ago, and rumors had already started to circulate: that Grima was now reformed; she was free of evil; that she was looking for magic revenge against those that struck her down. Well, the first and second were true. Roy was outside, laying on his back, very well enjoying not having to grind against Risen or fight a huge dragon. Although, he was most reluctant of all to fight...he REALLY didn't want to kill anyone or anything living, yet he had to, constantly...Grima noticed the boy was very weak for his class, and also very weak in form of determination, yet his courage was blisteringly strong. She couldn't help but like the Young Lion, and remembered that as she flew to the hill. No one seemed to notice the huge flapping sound or shadows because this isn't Majora's Mask. Anyway, she lands next to the hill just as Roy sat up, as he now stared at a massive death dragon. And, yet, he looked not one bit afraid, nor did he attack. There, is the basic beginning to the relationship of Roy and Grima.

(Thanks for reading! Who should be next...Marth or Lucina? You decide!)


	5. Cloud-Corrin

(As soon as I got Corrin, I thought a dragon slayer and a _dragon_ slayer would be pretty cool together, so idea idea.)

Cloud was resting from his long day, and it was only 10 AM Smash time. Of course, carrying a massive sword for hours would tire anyone, but not Cloud. Rather, carrying it for hours as well as fighting some of the heaviest of characters. He had recently won against Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Charizard, all within 5 hours, and then he had to travel all the way to the Silver Rank stadium, THEN had to train for 2 hours, for a total of 9 hours, having to spend 30 minutes cleaning the Buster Sword and showering, sharpening the Buster Sword took 5 minutes, and then registering his equipment took 10 minutes, thanks to an issue with the databanks. So Cloud has been sitting down, tired as fuck, for 10 minutes. Limits may have meant to be broken, but the limits of his body were not as pleasing to break.

The benefits, however, were quite nice, as he was wired awake and was absolutely ready to stop after this battle for a few days, this upcoming battle the last for a period of time, while the others fought. He was looking the part as well, black duster and gloves looking sharp, the Buster Sword outfitted well for his style of quick fighting. However, he wasn't entirely sure he could face his opponent with utmost efficiency. He had slain Sephiroth, battled dragons, and cured the incurable (well…), but this new foe was both dragon AND human, with a double-sided counter and a variety of long-ranged attacks. Confidence was no doubt in their mind right now.

Corrin POV.

Corrin was sooooooooo nervous right now. Her big brother (don't get twisted about the gender. This is one of many ships, I'm not done yet) was off to fight a guy named TFP, while she supposed to fight a guy named Cloud. Weird names all around, but she couldn't joke around about strangeness, with her being able to turn into a dragon or make her arm impale someone. She was absolutely wracked with a lack of confidence, however, as this Cloud person was supposedly able to kill dragons in only a few hits, had saved the world, and cured the incurable (of course, she didn't hear that from Cloud himself…). All she had was cool obsidian armor, her dragon abilities, and a chainsaw sword...ok, she could maybe do this..she only hoped she was good enough.

*An amount of minutes later.*

CLOUD! +40 speed, +20 attack, +13 defense.

CORRIN! +63 attack, -24 defense, +33 speed.

Stage: Midgar; Music: Fight On! Omega form. Stock match, time unlimited.

Ready? GO!

…

The fight looks promising, as Corrin dashes forward to attack with her spiraling Yato blade attack, yet it's a clean miss with a side smash retaliation by Cloud! Corrin won't let that go, going with a fair before jumping back onstage, going offensive with a dilt to swipe Cloud off his feet for a follow up as she does a Dragon lunge right to his chest! Yowch! Already, the blood is oozing from the wound as her lance has impaled him straight through! Cloud seems to be in quite some pain, and Corrin takes this opportunity to release him and kick him straight in the wound...dirty. He holds it in pain before holding the Buster Sword, a glow surrounding him...his Limit Gauge has charged up fully! Corrin seems to be a bit taken back that he continues fighting, as well as shocked that he floats at high speed towards her, ramming the side of his blade into her, and since it covers her entirely body length, hurts quite a bit. He swings upwards with a heavy blow, before swinging up with the mighty blade he carries, and swings down, bringing the half-dragon with it! To top it off, he drags the blade across the ground and a blue crescent beam follows out, striking Corrin, swiping fury across her entire being! She lays, clearly too injured to continue, and Cloud implants the Buster Sword into the ground right next to her head.

"You have been spared, witch of the skies. Enjoy this, and consider it a victory."

GAME! The winner is….CLOUD!

Cloud POV.

Hmph. Should give me breathing room, all right. I think it was a bit too harsh, but now they're getting a medical droid to scan me over to mend the gaping hole in my chest..nrgh, that had hurt, too. She's getting fixed up too, and eyeing me. Yeah, I was too harsh...I should probably apologize when we're done being healed. Oh. She's already done and heading this way...definitely too harsh.

"Sorry for being so rude there at the end, Miss Corrin."

"It's ok, I've been called worse, and I didn't call you anything nice either...you just didn't hear me, because you left. Will you be ok?"

"I've survived worse. Will you?"  
"I'm already fine. Hey, you aren't busy, are you?"  
"Not for a few days."

"Could you...perhaps teach me how to do what you do?"  
"Hehe...I can try."

(Is it for now. Next time, on Smash Bros, a team battle! And I'z gots lotso plans for this one!...byez.)


End file.
